The Box
by Altril
Summary: Cornelius finds a strange box on his first independent expedition. This box has a pull on Cornelius that he, nor anyone else, can understand. What is inside? Why does it plague him night and day? Will anyone be able to help him find the answers he seeks?
1. Chapter One: Questions

The Box

Chapter One: Questions

Cornelius carefully dusted off the space he had been working on for over a week, and now the day had finally come to see what had been buried for who knows how long. Gently excavating with his dexterously long, brown fingers Cornelius removed a box. It was like no box he had ever seen before; it seemed to be made out of some strange metal substance. Turning the box over in his hands a few times Cornelius's sharp eyes noticed a latch.

On first impulse his fingers started to flip the latch, but then stopped. It wasn't that he didn't want to know what was in the box, because he did. There was just something that told Cornelius that right then was not the correct time. Quickly Cornelius stuck the box in his bag, and looked around to see if any of his comrades had seen him.

Later that night Cornelius sat in his tent looking at the box in the lantern light. It was made of finely crafted metal and had been welded together at the corners. The box was obviously durable, but the metal seemed to be very thin. Thinking of what might be in the box made Cornelius's imagination catch on fire and run away on tangents. His fingers itched to open it, but now was not the time.

"What have you got there?" Cornelius jumped. He had not heard anyone approach.

For some reason Cornelius felt a little ashamed for not having told anyone about the box, but he was the leader of the expedition. "Oh, just a box I found," he tried to pass it off as nothing unusual, but it was obvious to Milo that his friend had found something special.

Milo was Cornelius's peer by just a few years, but had not started studying at the Academy right after graduation, like Cornelius had. The first term of Milo's first year at the Academy he had been placed in the same dorm as Cornelius, who had already completed one year. By now they had both graduated from the Academy and Cornelius was an archaeologist and Milo…. Well, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. And when Cornelius had invited him to go on the dig he had jumped at the chance.

"Just a box?" asked Milo as he raised his brow.

"Yes."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know."

"It won't open?"

"Oh, it will," Cornelius waited as he expected his friend to ask him why he didn't open it, yet the question never came. Instead Milo sat down next to Cornelius on the make-shift cot and waited patiently for an answer. He knew from previous experiences that if he waited long enough Cornelius would eventually crack and tell him everything he wanted to know. The hardest part for Milo was curbing his natural curiosity.

For some reason Cornelius knew that the box contained something special that was meant for him to find, and that it would not be right to share with just anyone. Finally after quite some time Cornelius spoke, but it was not what Milo had been expecting to hear. "I am sorry Milo, but I just can't open it right now. Actually, I think that I will go find something for dinner and then go to bed."

Even though Milo was extremely disappointed he understood. "It's alright, Cornelius, I'm not sure that I can completely understand, but this box…" he paused, "was meant for you." With that he stood, "I think that I will follow you example and go to bed early tonight. Good night, Cornelius."

"Good night, Milo."

A few days later they finished the excavation and headed for home. Neither Cornelius nor Milo had brought up the topic of the box again, for they both knew that the right time would come to speak of it.

"There's Ape City on the horizon!" Shouted on of the students Cornelius had brought along for help.

"Almost home," remarked Milo dryly.

"You don't sound excited."

"Cornelius, you of all people should know that I will never fit in anywhere."

Cornelius couldn't say anything because it was true. Milo was odd, and for that the other apes did not value his great mind, but thought of him has some weird freak. Never at any time in his life had he ever fit in anywhere.

"I suspect that Zira will be glad that you're back."

A smile crept onto Cornelius's face at the thought of Zira, and then a blush. He loved her almost more than life its self, and he planned to ask her to marry him soon. "I'll be happy to see her too."

"Why don't you take leave of this party and ride on ahead. I'm sure that we can manage to get all this back to the Academy without your help."

The idea was tempting, but as the leader Cornelius felt that it was hid duty arrive with the artifacts, "Thank you for the offer, but I need to show the Academy that I am responsible."

Finally every single last artifact was unloaded from the wagon and Cornelius was absolutely exhausted. By now it was too late and he was too tired to go see Zira. He was barely able to stay conscious long enough to stumbled to his apartment and fall into bed.

That night Cornelius dreamed strange dreams of far away places where humans were in charge. Then the dream changed to a time where apes where forced to bow to human superiority and work for them. Needless to say when Cornelius awoke he was very trouble. The box sat on the chair next to the door where had placed it last night before he had fallen into bed. Some sixth sense told Cornelius that the dreams were somehow related to the box, but he couldn't figure out why.

The sunlight was peeking out from underneath the window blind. Cornelius stretched and tried to forget the stranger and vivid dreams that he had had all through out the night. Finally, after regaining a bit more consciousness Cornelius threw back the covers from his bed and found a clean change of clothes.

After a quick breakfast Cornelius decided that he should probably visit the museum to make sure that all the artifacts were stored properly. As he was about to leave, a sudden impulse struck him and he opted to take the box with him. With quick precision Cornelius snatched a leather satchel and swiftly stuffed the box into the bag, and then set off towards the museum.

"This should go here… oh, no no, that goes over there," Cornelius mumbled to himself as he categorized different artifacts. 'Is that were I asked you to go? No, I said that you belong there." It was not unusual for him to talk to himself or to different items, but to most people it must have seemed a tad strange.

"How did your latest archeological excavation go, Cornelius?" Cornelius spun around to find the Academy's Minister of Science, Dr. Zaius looking down at him.

As Cornelius had spun his hand had caught on a bucket of tools and had knocked them crashing to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry sir…" he stammered and was obviously quite flustered, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hum," was the only comment Zaius offered Cornelius.

'I wonder why he is here. It is unusual for him to be interested in anything other than religious things or brain surgery. What does he want?' wondered Cornelius as Zaius poked around through different boxes filled with artifacts. Patience had never been one of his strong points and now that Dr. Zaius had disorganized a box of historic items it graded on Cornelius to know why the esteemed doctor was there. "Uh, is there anything I can help you with, Dr. Zaius, sir?"

"No, no I don't think so. Very interesting collection you are requiring."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm looking forward to see how your career progresses. Good day, Cornelius."

Poor Cornelius was too flustered to say anything until Dr. Zaius was almost out the door, then he called: "Good day, doctor and thank you!"

This meant that if Dr. Zaius approved of his expedition there was hope that the Academy might allow more extensive journeys in the future. Excitement welled up inside Cornelius so much that he could no longer wait. He had to see Zira.

"You're back," Zira's tone of voice did not express any emotion; she was simply stating a fact, but this did not damper Cornelius's enthusiasm. He knew it was nothing personal.

"Yes, and I can't tell you how happy I am." On impulse Cornelius picked Zira up and spun her around.

A grin broke out on Zira's normally serious face. "What has gotten in to you?" she asked once her feet were back on the ground.

"Dr. Zaius, he-he… I think he's gonna approve my next expedition!" the words burst forth from Cornelius.

"And to think that I thought you were happy to see me," a small pout appeared.

"Oh," Cornelius blushed, "I'm very happy to be with you again.

Zira had no intention of allowing him to get off the hook that easily. "Really? How happy?"

"Happier than you can imagine," Cornelius shuffled closer to Zira. Her familiar sent wafted into his sensitive nose.

It unnerved Zira to be standing this close to her unofficial beau. Custom demanded that they have parental permission before embarking on any relationship other than friendship. And Cornelius was definitely closer than a friend would be. "That happy," whispered Zira, she was sure that he could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"Yes," his voice came out lower than usual. Impulsively he bent down and claimed Zira's lips with his own.

Shock registered on Zira's face after Cornelius pulled away. "Cornelius! We're not even engaged yet."

"Yet. Not yet," he murmured, it gave him a special pleasure to see the habitually calm Zira flustered by a kiss.

"Zira!" A voice floated into the barn.

"Oh, what does Lana want now?" Lana was Zira's older sister by five years. "Coming!" she yelled in reply. "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry, I'll be here," with that Zira left and Cornelius sat down on the seat of the cart that was parked in the barn. After a few minutes of deep thought Cornelius noticed something unpleasant that was sticking into his side. Of course… the box! He had managed not to think about it all morning. Was now the right time to open it? Cornelius was broken out of his reverie as he heard Zira and her sister "discussing" something in loud voices.

"Zira, how ungrateful can you be! After mother died and I practically had to raise you all by myself-"

"So father had no part in raising me."

Lana didn't even stop for her sister's comment, but kept on going. "All I'm asking is for you to watch Lucius for a few hours."  
"Would you listen to me for just a moment?" Zira shook her sister's shoulders. "I know that you and Simon need some time to yourselves, but Cornelius has just gotten back from his first 'official' expedition and I'd like to spend some time with him."

"Fine you and Cornelius can come over at five and watch Lucius for me and Simon." Zira started to say something but Lana plowed ahead. "I'll see you both then. Goodbye!"

Dejectedly Zira returned to the barn where Cornelius was waiting. "Oh, she is so…uh!"

"That bad?" Cornelius stood in the door of the barn.

Zira stopped her tyrant for a moment. "Actually, yes, she is the bad. I suppose that you heard that we will be watching my nephew tonight. Do you mind too much?"

"I think I'll survive this one time."

"You might, I'm not sure that I will."

Cornelius frowned. He knew that Zira did not have a good relationship with her sister, but he hoped her nephew would bring them together. "I'll see you tonight. Goodbye for now."

"Cornelius, I thought you were staying for a little bit."

"I have some things that I need to talk with your father about. I'll see you at Lana's. Five o'clock, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there."


	2. Chapter Two: Heresy and Babysitting

The Box

Chapter Two: Heresy and Babysitting

Milo saw Cornelius coming out of store, one that specialized in jewelry. "Hello, Cornelius!"

Cornelius spun around to see who had called to him. His shoulders sunk visibly once he saw that it was only Milo. "Oh, hello, Milo, I didn't see you."

"I stopped by the Academy's warehouse and they told me that you had finished putting everything away. You should have told me and I would have helped you."

"Does this mean that you have decided to pursue archaeology as your career now, Milo?" Cornelius grinned slightly. It seemed that Milo was good at everything, but nothing could hold his interest for long.

The look on Milo's face confirmed with Cornelius had guessed. "No, I found that digging around in the dirt for days on end does not appeal to me. Archaeology may not be my calling, but I have narrowed my future down to do something with history."

"History?", Cornelius tilted his head to the side and gave Milo a long look, "Which period?"

"Pre-ape."

Cornelius almost fainted from shock, "But, Milo- you- heresy?"

"Let's go to your apartment and talk."

On the way to the Academy where Cornelius's apartment was located there was very little speech that passed between the two apes. Each one was lost in their own thoughts, centered on the same subject. The sun was beating down on Ape City with it hot rays turning the whole city into one giant sauna. To Cornelius the walk to his apartment seemed to be twice as long as it normally was, and the thought of his friend studying heretical ideas for a profession was tormenting him.

Finally they arrived at Cornelius's residence, both with grim faces. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No- yes, I think I'll have a glass of water."

"Why don't you go into the parlor and have a seat, I'll go get the water," directed Cornelius. Milo had been in Cornelius's home before, but now it seemed distant and unfamiliar, as if something had changed; he knew that it was not the room or his friend that had changed, rather, himself.

"Here."

"Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence penetrated the room as Milo sipped on his glass of water, not paying attention to what he was truly doing and Cornelius sat nervously in his chair. After a few minutes of no one saying anything Milo finally set his glass down and turned his piercingly keen eyes to Cornelius.

"We have been taught from our very births that all apes were created in the image of God and that we are supreme." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Supreme over what?" The question hung in the air.

"The beast and animals of the wild," said Cornelius, "and of course man."

"Yes, man. Why do we as apes fear man. He is just as much as an animal as a horse or cow isn't he? If that is true…" he rose from his seat and began pacing the floor as Cornelius knew he was accustom to doing, "then why do we kill him for sport and scientific research. We don't use horses for target practice or"- Milo was interrupted by Cornelius.

"Milo, we are pacifist, we don't shoot anything, that is the gorilla's you are talking about. We are intellectuals, not monsters. Humans are not capable of thought, speech or making anything useful."

"What about the artifacts that we found on the dig? Some of them were far more advanced than we could ever imagine. Does it make sense that the older culture would be the more advanced?"

"No one knows what the ancients knew."

"Who were the ancients? Who made those items that are unidentifiable? Cornelius, what if man was once capable of…"

"Milo!" Cornelius exclaimed, "that is heresy you are talking about. You could be thrown in jail for thinking such things, never the less saying them. It's impossible… isn't it?" The last part of the question was asked more to himself than Milo.

"You're just as curious as I am. Now you see why I want to pursue the past to see what the future might bring. Aren't we always told to learn from the mistakes of others? What if man had once ruled," Milo stopped to see if Cornelius was going to say something, but did not, "then what happened to him? Why isn't he in control anymore? I need to find the answer."

"Why do you think these things? Milo, you cannot talk like this, if someone other than me heard you, well, you'd never have a chance at living a good life. No one would associate"-

"What? No one would want to be around me? That means it would be no different than things are right now. I'm sorry that I have drug you into this Cornelius, but I thought that you would understand since you first put the idea into my head."

"Me? I've never said anything like that."

"You took me on the expedition and you found a box like no other box that has been seen in over 2,000 years."

The box. A feeling of dread settled over Cornelius, if he had never found that drat box, if Milo had never seen it, if… If seemed to rule.

"… I'll be going now. Don't worry I won't mention your name in my 'heretical' speaking, Cornelius. Goodbye." With that Milo picked up the knapsack he had been carrying and walked out of Cornelius's life for many years to come.

A heavy sigh escaped Cornelius as he watched Milo walk away. There was nothing he could do now, maybe he could try to convince… No, Cornelius knew that Milo would not stop looking for answers until he was either locked up in prison or dead. Why was the truth so elusive? With a swift look at the clock Cornelius decided that he had enough time to start on his report for the senior advisor of the Historic Department at the Academy before he had to be at Lana's to help Zira baby-sit Lucius.

A rumbling sound interrupted Cornelius in the middle of a paragraph; he ignored it until he realized that it was his stomach reminding him that it was time to eat. After scrambling around in his cabinets for something that looked edible, Cornelius found a package of pecans and walnuts. It wasn't much of a dinner, but he knew that there would be something at Lana's that he could eat. The clock chimed four-thirty. Cornelius decided that there was not enough time to get any more written on his report. What was he going to do for thirty minutes? At first he picked up a book and began to read, but it was one that he had read numerous times and he could not seem to focus.

4:33. "Damn," Cornelius swore softly to himself. Why did time seem to slow down when he needed it to go by swiftly? "What to do. What to do," he repeated over and over to himself.

A satchel on his bed caught his eye. Without thinking Cornelius walked across the room towards the rucksack which contained the box. What was the meaning of the strange call that they box seemed to have on him? It seemed to Cornelius that it was impossible not to think of the box for more than a few hours, it had a way of making its presence known. With a momentary glimpse at the clock Cornelius took the box out of the knapsack and set upon examining the box more closely. He knew that he should have included it in his inventory at the museum at the Academy, but he could not part with it before he knew what was in the box. Then why didn't he open it?

Cornelius had only inspected the box closely once before, at the camp the night Milo had surprised him. So he took the box into his long nimble hands and looked at it very closely. It was made of a strange material, at what had first appeared to be some type of metal, but now, on closer inspection, it was actually a more flexible substance. "What are you?" Cornelius queried the box. Before he could open the box he looked up at the clock and noticed that more time had passed than he had expected. Now was not the time to open the box, he had to be at Lana's in just a few minutes.

'Rap, rap tap,' Cornelius waited patiently for someone to open the door. "Coming," called a voice from inside the house. Finally Lana threw open the door and emitted Cornelius inside.

"I'm so glad you made it, Cornelius, Zira told me to tell you that she would be running a little bit late, so you might have to watch Lucius by yourself for a little bit, but he is such a good child," with that Lana rushed off to do something at the last second. It still amazed Cornelius how anyone could live in such a breathless manner.

It had been a few months since Cornelius had last visited Zira's sister's house and took some time too look around and re-familiarize himself with the layout. Suddenly a small body slammed into Cornelius. "Hi! How are you?"

"I am well, Lucius, how are you?"

"Good. Are you gonna marry Aunt Zira?"

"Well, I"-

"Can you play horsie with me?"

"Maybe…"

"You are hungry? Mama says that…"

"Good evening, Cornelius," Simon, Lana's husband walked into the room putting a stop to Lucius's breathless chattering, "I hope that this isn't too much trouble."

"Oh, no, it is perfectly alright. I trust that you and Lana will have a wonderful evening together."

"Yes, yes, thank you. I'm sure that Lana told you that Zira is running a little late, but I'm sure that she will be here in no time."

"Ready?" Lana asked as she waltzed into the room.

Simon finished straightening his tunic. "I believe so. Now, Lucius, you be good and listen to whatever Cornelius or your Aunt Zira tells you to do," stooping down to his son's level Simon bestowed a caress then stood back up.

"We must be going. Come, Simon, Lucius, don't be a bother." With that they were out the door. "Oh, Cornelius," Lana stuck her head back in, "remember that his bedtime is at eight o'clock sharp. Goodbye now."

This was the first time that Cornelius had ever been left alone with a small child since he had been the youngest child. What did six year old boys like to do? It had been a long time since Cornelius had been a child and even then he had always had older siblings to play with. "So, uh, Lucius, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry," announced the small ape. "Fix me something to eat."

It surprised Cornelius how forceful the little one was. "Oh, well, I think that I can find something for you." They made their way into the kitchen. "Um, what do you want to eat?"

"Can you lift me up?" Lucius's head didn't quite reach the top of the counter.

"Up we go," Cornelius gently lifted the child up onto the counter so that he could see what there was to eat. "What would your mother usually fix you?"

"Hum…" the little boy looked around for a few seconds, taking in everything that there was to eat. "She usually lets me eat chocolate or cookies or…"

"Wait a moment, are you sure?"

Innocently Lucius looked up at Cornelius with his big brown eyes, "Yes."

"Well, if you're sure." He reached for a plate that held cookies on it.

"Hello… is anyone here?" Cornelius's hand stopped as he heard Zira come in.

"We're in the kitchen finding something to eat."

As Zira came into kitchen Lucius squirmed. "Having any luck?"

"Yes, we were just going to have some…"

Lucius jumped off the counter and ran into his playroom. "What did he tell you?"


	3. Chapter Three: Dinner and a Talk

The Box

Chapter Three: Dinner and a Talk

"What did he tell you?" demanded Zira.

"That he was allowed to have a cookie for dinner." Now that he thought about Cornelius realized that it did sound ridiculous. There was no way that his mother would have ever allowed him to eat sweets before a good healthy dinner.

"Oh," fumed Zira, "Lucius is going to get it. How dare he try to take advantage of your position like that. Just like Lana."

Cornelius shot a sympathetic glance in the direction Lucius had run off. Personally would not want to be in Lucius place once Zira got a hold of him. "Zira, he's just a child. Let him go this time, it really isn't his fault. I'm sure that he will apologize if you explain to him that it was wrong to lie."

"I suppose that you're right, but just this time," conceded Zira unhappily. "Next time there will be consequences." As she walked out of the room Cornelius admired the view then checked himself as Zira turned around and gave him a look. "It's a good thing that I like you as much as I do or you'd be in big trouble." With that she sashayed out of the room.

Leaning against the counter Cornelius felt something poke him in the side, it was that stupid box. Why he kept caring it around he wasn't sure, but he didn't fee that it was safe to leave it alone anywhere. As he reached down into the bag where he kept the box he felt a small parcel next to it and smiled. Quickly, before Zira or Lucius could return he slipped it into his pocket. Then he wondered out into the sitting room and placed the satchel on a peg next to his jacket.

"I promise that I'll never ever do it ever again, Aunt Zira," Lucius stood trembling, looking up at his aunt's stern face.

With a hard glare Zira bent down to his level. "Do you really think that you can keep that promise?"

"Uh hu."

"Alright," she stood back up, "I won't punish you this time, but if-" didn't have to finish because Lucius knew that there was be severe penalties. "Now go and tell Cornelius that you are sorry. Then we will find you something to eat, and if you're good then maybe you can have a cookie."

"Thank you, Aunt Zira!" Lucius flew into her arms almost knocking her down.

As stern as Zira liked to pretend that she was; she truly had a soft heart toward almost anyone. It was just hard for her to let anyone see how deeply she truly cared.

A very contrite Lucius walked into the kitchen where Cornelius was, leaning against the counter still lost in his day-dream. "Cornelius?" Lucius looked up at him, but he hadn't even heard he was so preoccupied with his thoughts. "Hey," he tugged on the bottom of Cornelius's tunic, "are you listening to me?"

"What, I'm sorry, I…"

"Aunt Zira said that I was 'spose to say sorry or I'm not gonna get any cookies. Prease forgive me for not tellin the truth."

"Are you ever going to do that again?"

"Nope, I 'romised."

"And you're going to keep that promise aren't you, Lucius?"

"Yes, Aunt Zira. Can I have sompin' to eat now?"

"Why don't you and Cornelius go into your playroom while I fix us all something for dinner. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yea! Come on, Cornelius, I wanna show you sompin'."

"You go ahead, Lucius, and I'll be there in a moment."

"Sure." He started out at a run, but stopped as he felt his aunt's eyes on his back reminding him that running was not allowed.

"I'm sorry to push him off on you like this, Cornelius, but the last thing I need is him in the kitchen 'helping' me find something to eat. Do you mind too badly?"

"Darling, nothing that you ask me to do upsets me. If I can help you by playing with Lucius then I would devote my life to doing just that."

Zira looked up into Cornelius's eyes and for the first time saw the depth of undying affection for her in them. There was something more, something that she couldn't place and it scared her. "You've become a romantic. All those expeditions must have gone to your head. Just go and keep him busy."

"Whatever you say, miss. I shall return," he said with a sweeping bow.

It was impossible for Cornelius to keep a grin off of his face as he thought about Zira's reaction to what he hoped to give her after Lucius went to bed. If it was possible she looked even more beautiful that night that she ever had, but Cornelius didn't realize he was looking through rose colored spectacles. Just before he passed Lucuis's toy room he remembered where he had been going. "What have you got there?"

"My new horsy that Papa bought me, wanna ride?"

Cornelius eyed the small wooden horse with concern. It was about a fifth of the size that he was and looked as if it would break under his weight. "No, thank you, Lucius, I'd rather watch you ride it instead."

"Alright, you can stand over there an' I'll ride the horsy an' you can 'tend that I comed and saved you 'cause you was in trouble." Cornelius moved to where he thought that Lucius had told him to stand. "No, no, not there, here. Good. Now I'm gonna come and save you an' you say, 'Oh, thank the Wagiver it's the good bandit Lucius, he's comed to save me."

"Oh, thank the Lawgiver, it's Lucius, he is coming to save me," said Cornelius in a monotonous voice.

"Cornelius, you can't say it like that. You gotta 'tend that you need my help."

"Oh, thank the Lawgiver! It's Lucius and he's coming to save me!" With that Cornelius fell on the floor in a dramatic heap.

"Don't worry, Cornelius, the good bandit Lucius will save from those awful grown-ups. Giddy-up, Horsy, we's gotta save him. Hurry, faster, faster, Horsy, he's not gonna make it!" Lucius paused for a moment to give Cornelius further instructions, "Now you try to sit up an' then fall back down like you gonna die."

"Help," he called out weakly then fell on the ground again.

"Fear not, Cornelius, the good bandit Lucius is here…"

"Good bandit Lucius, dinner is ready. Now go wash up and then I'll get you your food."

"Thank goodness it time for dinner. I'm not sure how much more I could have taken."

"And it's only five-thirty, Cornelius, you have an hour and half till he goes to bed."

"Ah, you had to remind me of that didn't you, Zira." He sniffed the air, "What did you fix? It smells heavenly.

Zira blushed slightly as Cornelius's complement. "Nothing much, I just heated up some cornbread that I found. There is some vegetable stew for us all, salad for us and fruit for Lucius. It's not much, but…"

"It's fine, better than I was doing."

"Well, you had better hurry or there won't be any by the time Lucius gets done eating. I can't understand how he eats that much and is still hungry after everything is cleared away."

"It's a male thing. You females couldn't possibly understand," stated Cornelius with a superior attitude.

"I'll remember that."

Lucius was waiting impatiently in the kitchen for his dinner. When he saw the looks that Zira and Cornelius were giving each other he rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound at the back of his throat, before he started singing: "Aunt Zira and Cornelius sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes loves, then comes mar-" a gentle smack on the back of the head brought Lucius's song to an early end. "Aw, I didn't mean 'nothing by it, Aunt Zira. It is time to eat!"

A nice blush had settled it's self over Cornelius's muzzle as an image bought on by Lucius's song implanted itself in his minds' eye.

"Sit down and I'll bring it over to you," said Zira as she directed Lucius to a chair at the table. With perfect stability Zira managed to balanced three bowls of stew, a bowl of fruit for Lucius and two full of salad for herself and Cornelius. Just as they had all sat down Zira remembered that she had forgotten to put utensils on the table and had also forgotten to give them anything to drink.

Before she could protest Cornelius jumped up, "I'll get it if you will tell me where to find what I need."

"Grabnat," came the garbled answer from Lucius who had already began to eat his fruit, whether or not he had any utensils.

"Cabinet," translated Zira, "and the silverware is in the cupboard on the left side of the sink. Lucius, look at the mess your making…"

With a slight smile Cornelius speculated on what a wonderful mother Zira would make someday. After opening only two wrong cabinets he was able to find the glasses and filled them with crystal clear spring water from the tap. 'Simon and Lana are very fortunate to have spring water. The water at the Academy is getting to be so bad that I don't like to drink it anymore,' thought Cornelius. "Here we go, Lucius, Zira," he set down the glasses of water. "And I'll be right back with the silverware."

Dinner was a simple affair with Lucius intent on devouring his fruit and the adults being content just to sit and have time to think. By the time they were finished there was pieces of fruit and stew in Lucius's hair, on his clothes, all over his face and anywhere that food was not suppose to go. "Oh, just look at you, Lucius," exclaimed Zira. "You are completely sticky."

"Not that sticky."

"You are going to have to have a wash."

At the word 'wash' Lucius's eyes grew big and round. "No! Not gonna wash!" With that he darted off through the house.

Cornelius weighed his options, he could either offer to do the dishes or chase a very sticky Lucius through the house and try to wash him. The dishes were looking better and better all the time. "I'll do the dishes if you need to go wash Lucius."

"Oh, thank you," with that Zira rushed off to find her truant nephew.

Standing at the sink Cornelius wondered when he would get a chance to talk with Zira alone. 'Of course, Lucius has to go to bed in half an hour. We'll have plenty of time to talk after that.' With his hands plunged in the soapy water of the sink he could hear Zira trying to persuade Lucius to come out from wherever he was hiding.

"I know that you're under there."

"Nuuh."

"Come out…"

As he chuckled to himself he Cornelius wondered what it would be like to have a child would the child end up more like Zira or himself. Continuing along this line of thinking he also wondered what it was like for Zira to grow up without a mother, he didn't think of Lana as having much to do with Zira turning out the way that she had.

"If you don't come out in three seconds I won't give you a cookie."

A scrambling sound was heard as Cornelius assumed Lucius came out from wherever he had been hiding. "Aunt Zira wash Lucius now." With that the little pitter-patter of feet could be heard running toward the bathroom.

Zira was still washing up Lucius by the time Cornelius had finished washing, drying and putting all the dishes away. With nothing to do until Lucius and Zira were done Cornelius found his way into the sitting room, on a peg near the door was his jacket and satchel. Without consciously thinking about it Cornelius went over and took down his bag and then sat down in a chair. There was the box, that horrid box that would not let him have any peace. What did it mean? Why was it continually plaguing his thoughts and taking up his time?

A flying figure leaped into Cornelius's lap and interrupted his bleak thoughts. "You finish playing horsy with me? Aunt Zira made me all clean."

"Uh," Cornelius was racking his brain desperately for some means of escaping having to play horsy with the 'Good Bandit Lucius'… again. "Didn't your Aunt Zira promise you a cookie if you were good?

"Yeah! Cookie time!" As Lucius raced off towards the kitchen he collided with his aunt, "Uh-oh, I didn't mean to run…"

Zira didn't say a word.

Tears welled up in Lucius's eyes, "Prease," he sobbed, "don't hurt me." Full blown tears and sobs issued forth from the little ape.

"Stop crying, Lucius." He looked up. "You should have thought about what you were doing before you did it. I know that you want a cookie, but I also know that you aren't sorry for what you did, but crying because you are going to be punished." He hiccupped, but said nothing. "Lucius, I want you to go to your room and think about what you did. When you have thought about it come back down and then we will talk. Do you understand me?"

Lucius nodded.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Aunt Zira."

"Alright, go on," with a gentle shove she pushed him towards his room.

Cornelius had remained silently in the background as he watched the exchange between aunt and nephew. It only brought Zira's image up in his own eyes. She would make a perfect mother to their children. At the thought of having children of his own Cornelius's stomach flip-flopped. Would he make a good father?

Zira walked over to the chair where Cornelius was sitting, "I'm so sorry that Lucius has been misbehaving all evening. He's not usually like this at all, but I…"

"You don't have to apologize. Boys will be boys, and Lucius is most definitely all boy." A moment of silence passed, both lost in their own thoughts, not knowing how similar their thoughts were to other.

"Corn"-

"Zir"- They simultaneously said, then stopped. A giggle escaped Zira, which made Cornelius look at her. This set off a chain reaction. They both started laughing, soon they were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

Lucius peered around the corner. His brow knit together in deep concentration. Why did grown-ups always act so silly around each other? "What's so funny?" he curiously inquired.

"I," Cornelius tried to catch his breath, "I don't know." He stopped laughing for a moment and asked Zira, "Do you?"

She also stopped and thought for a moment, "No," she replied, which set them off into another round of hysterical laughter. Lucius rolled his eyes. He was never going to get his cookie if they kept caring on like they were.

Finally after a few minutes Zira and Cornelius were able to regain their composure and stop laughing. While Lucius, having abandoned the idea of ever getting their attention and subsequently getting a cookie, had taken himself to bed.

"Where did Lucius go?"

"I don't know."

Zira's forehead knotted together with concern. "I'll check down here if you will go upstairs and see if you can find him."

"Alright." They headed their separate ways, Zira searching the lower part of the house and Cornelius the upstairs bedrooms. After checking in Simon and Lana's room he looked in the guest room, but found no sign of Lucius. The last room was Lucius's, but what normal child would go to bed before they were told? Carefully Cornelius opened the door and peeked in. There was Lucius stretched out on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, tears were on his cheeks. "Lucius," Cornelius called softly, "are you alright?"

Immediately Lucius flipped over and turned his back to Cornelius. "Yes."

Cornelius knew what if felt like to be left out of things. As the youngest he had frequently been unable to do all the things that his older siblings did. He sat down on the edge of Lucius's bed and gently placed his hand on Lucius's back, "Hey, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Will you forgive me?"

Lucius looked over his shoulder at Cornelius, but didn't say anything.

With a heartfelt sigh Cornelius wondered what he should say. "Sometimes," he began, then stopped not knowing what he was trying to say. "Sometimes, adults do silly things and forget to think of anyone but themselves. I am truly sorry that your Aunt Zira and I ignored you when you needed our attention. Next time interrupt us if you need anything."

"You really mean that?" Lucius propped himself up on an elbow and looked at Cornelius.

"Yes, I really mean that. Would you like that cookie now?"

"It's past my bedtime."

"I think that you need a cookie first. You kept your promise and now your aunt will keep hers and give you a cookie. Come here, I'll carry you down," said Cornelius as tenderly picked Lucius up off of the bed.

Unknown to the two males Zira had been watching from the doorway. She was touched by the tender way that Cornelius was able to talk to Lucius. Tenderness was not something that she was especially good at, but she was more than willing to try for Cornelius's sake. He deserved someone much better than her, she knew, but yet she realized that a part of her would die if he didn't marry her. Quickly, before Cornelius or Lucius could see her, Zira slipped downstairs to meet them in the kitchen.

Coming downstairs Cornelius realized that Zira had probably guessed that he had found Lucius. In the kitchen he set Lucius down on the counter. "We're here to collect our promised cookies," he gave Zira a bright smile.

"Well, it is after his bedtime. Do you," she paused with all seriousness, "really think that we should let him have a cookie?"

Lucius looked at Cornelius and then at his aunt, and then back to Cornelius. They looked serious, but hadn't Cornelius promised?

"I'm just teasing you a little, Lucius. Here's your cookie. You've been very patient with us tonight. And don't you ever forget that I love you very, very much." With affection Zira placed a soft kiss upon Lucius's face.

Through the cookie Lucius was able to mumble, "I love you mucher and mucher too Aunt Zira." After the cookie was finished Cornelius carried a very tired Lucius back up to his room and gently tucked him in.

Finally Zira and Cornelius were alone. An uncomfortable silence seemed to separate them as time slowly passed. Cornelius was working up his courage to ask the most beautiful ape he knew to marry him, he had received her father's permission that afternoon, but now the hard part came. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "Zira?"

She turned to him with expectance in her face, "Yes?"

"Well, I-uh," he shifted nervously.

"What is it?"

Cornelius got up and strode across the room till he was in front of Zira, then he knelt down and reached into his pocket. "I'd like to marry you, if you'll have me." With a single fluid motion he brought a package out of his pocket.

Zira was speechless. Cornelius was proposed… to her! He wanted to marry her, it was a dream come true. As Zira's heart leapt within her, she had forgotten that Cornelius needed an answer.

Dismally Cornelius started to put the box back in his pocket, "I guess that you don't…"

"Oh, you silly ape," she flung her arms around his next. "Yes, yes, a thousand time yes, I'll marry you! Oh, Cornelius," with that she burst into tears.

It was the happiest moment Cornelius had ever experienced. The love of his life was in his arms and she was willing to marry him! Oh, yes, it was the happiest he had ever been. Carefully extracting himself from Zira's embrace Cornelius opened the box that he had brought for her. In it was a beautiful silver chain, a promise chain.

"Cornelius, you shouldn't have…" Zira murmured. Most promise chains were made out of a cheaper metal because unlike marriage, engagements could be, and were often broken off. A chain such as the one Cornelius had presented her with would have cost at least a month's wages. So deep was his love for her and hers for him, they knew that they would never break apart their engagement, and that was the reason Cornelius had bought the best one he could find.

Disclaimer: The character of Lucius is based off of my own nephew when he was about that age and the water… Well, is it a good thing when the Water Department sends out notices that say: "Drink at your own risk!" Zira and Cornelius are based off of the characters in the movie and in the book. I don't own any of this and I'm not making any money.


End file.
